wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrina Grey
Las Vegas, Nevada|resides = Québec, Canada|family = The Vega Clan|names = Corey G Corrina Grey(Current)|height = 5 ft 8 in|weight = 209 lb|billed = Las Vegas, Nevada|trainer = Madam Vega’s Wrestling School For Girls Gemma Vega|debut = 2016|image = 15960381-high res-fight-like-a-girl.jpg|caption = Grey posing for her 1st JET shoot}}Corrina Michèle Grey (April 1st, 1989), is an French- American professional wrestler, currently a free agent. She is a Young & Beautiful woman who was born to raise hell and have fun along the way. Early Years Corrina Grey was born April 1st, 1989, Las Vegas, Nevada. Her parents are Adam Grey, a Bartender at the Golden Nugget, and Valérie Grey (nee Petit), a French Vegas Showgirl. She grew up with an older sister, Katrina, who is a Artist currently living in New York City. Grey was class president and valedictorian of her class from Las Vegas High School, home to the Wild Cats. After high School, Grey studied Photography at The University of Nevada, Las Vegas but shorty after her first semester, she dropped out to peruse her life dream of becoming a professional wrestler like most of her family. DIW: Feud with Mia Marie Vega Grey started out in her Aunt's Company, Diamond International Wrestling or DIW for short. The run here didn't last as long as Grey wanted but nevertheless, it was a good one. She played a big part of in the company as the mediator for her best friend and cousin, Mia Marie Vega, who came into DIW to start drama with her mother/owner of DIW: Madam Vega. This lead to a feud between Mia Marie Vega and Grey after Grey finally snapped; punching Vega for laying her hands on her mother. This feud went on till after a match, Grey was jumped by Ricki Rivers and was saved by Mia Marie Vega. On the finial aired episode of DIW, a match of Grey and Vega vs Rivers and her partner of choice: Samantha Garza was shown with Grey and Vega picking up the win. JET In August 2018, Grey signed a contract with JET and was hired by Candice Blair as her personal bodyguard. Personal Life Grey still lives in her hometown of Las Vegas, Nevada but owns a home in Québec, Canada close to where her father and mother lives. She can speak fluent french due to her mother who is full French; and has a problem with switching from English to French when she is talking. Great is part of one of the most famous wrestling families: the Vega Clan. Grey is known to be best friends with her cousins Mia Marie Vega, Cassidy Vega as well as Candice Blair Ava. She is also close with her 'Aunt' Gemma Vega and has went on record saying she was one of the only people who believed in her when Grey said she wanted to become a wrestler. In Wrestling Finishers * Sin City Plunge (Running crucifix powerbomb) * Flat Liner (Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) * Vivez Le Gris aka Live The Grey (Swinging Side Slam) * Vegas Blackout (Bridging fisherman's suplex precede by running knee strike, to the head of a bent over opponent) Signatures * Repeated knee drops to an opponent's head * Side slam backbreaker * 50 Shades of Grey (Forearm clubs to a rope hung opponent's chest) * Bicycle kick * Rolling Fireman's Carry Senton * Belly to Back Suplex * Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes * Fall From La Grâce (Frog Splash) * The Bend N’ Snap (Cradle DDT) * The Silver Lining (Sling Blade) * 50 Shades of Grey (Forearm clubs to a rope hung opponent's chest) * Vegas Valley Drop (Drop suplex) Nicknames * "The Angel from Sin City" 2016 - 2017 * "The Sin City Killer" 2017 - present * "The French Ripper/Frenchy" 2017 - present * "Ms. Gun for Hire" 2017 - present Entrance themes * Vegas Lights by Panic! At The Disco (PGW/DIW 2017-2018)'' * ''"Sick like Me” by In This Moment (JET 2018- present) Category:Female Wrestlers